Harry's Messed Up Family
by Poppyseed Pomphrey
Summary: Harry is Tony, Steve, Natasha and Jane Foster's brother. I am not claiming to have everything right. Rated for Language.
1. The Letter

Prologue

### ####

Mr and Mrs Potter of 56 Godric's Hollow were proud to say they were perfectly abnormal, thank you very much. Mr. James Potter and Mrs. Lily Potter were a wizard and witch. Now, in the Wizarding world they were considered average but if everyone knew their secret, they would be in cages being studied and tested.

You see, Mr and Mrs Potter were not the 21 they appeared as but rather 67. Many would say Lily was pregnant with their second child, little Harry being 1 year old, but James and Lily knew that the baby was their fourth child. They had had to put Steven , Anthony and Natalia up for adoption. What neither knew was that Lord Moldyshorts would come calling 1 day after Jane Marie Potter or now Foster...yet another for adoption.

### ####

Chapter One

### ####

Natasha Romanoff was pissed.

It had started out as a normal day- at least as normal as a spy could get. Scaring recruits, sparring with Clint, all that jazz, when she got a letter, from an OWL!? Of all things it was shut with an odd wax seal. She wondered if it was important or not, but when she opened the letter, she found 4 birth certificates, 3 adoption papers and a letter.

Dear Natalia,

My name is Lily Potter. And mine is James Potter. Yes, well my husband has no manners. You are probably wondering why you are getting this letter. I would be. To put it bluntly, we have been dead for 32 years if you are reading this. Another thing is- You're adopted and you are our daughter. James! Yes, dear we are your parents. We have a power that I called geneolderaxt that makes us appear younger than we are. We are writing this when we are 67 but look 21. Cool? Sorry sweetheart, anyways you have 4 siblings, 3 of which were also put up for adoption. Harry will explain some of this if you can find him, or if he isn't dead. Your oldest brother is Steven Grant Potter or now Rogers, Your second oldest brother is Anthony Eric Potter or Anthony Howard Stark. Your twin brother is Harry James Potter, he is the only one of you we could keep. Your younger sister is Jane Marie Potter or Foster. We are so sorry, darling. We wish we could have kept you all. Please find your siblings and tell them. Please.

Love,

Mum and Dad

Yeah, you heard right. Natasha Romanoff is adopted and younger sister to Captain America and Ironman, twin sister to this Harry and older sister to Jane Foster. Oh God, I have to explain this to The Avengers, Fury and Jane. Telling Tony and Steve that they are brothers will be hilarious. I also have to find this Harry and tell him.

I am in trouble...

### ####

OK. I have 2 older siblings, am a twin and have a younger sister. I have heard of weirder, like Snape being Mum's friend when they were younger, but this was just insane! And to top that all off, I found out that my siblings are famous. Why can I never escape the press? But honestly, having a brother who was trapped in ice is crazy! Why do the fates not like me? Scratch that, why do they hate me?

Also, they have blocks on their magic so I have to explain magic to them! And teach them magic. If they actually like me. I don't exactly have the best record with family...Dursleys and Aunt Marge ring any bells?

To add to my crazy life, my older brothers are SUPERHEROES, Ironman and Captain America respectively. One of them is a billionaire, my twin sister is an assassin for Merlin's Sake!

Well off to New York City I go.

### ####

Like it? Love it? Hate it?

Please R & R. I want at least one review before I continue because on another story I only got one review in 3 months! Good or Bad Loki and also should it be Clintasha, Hinny, Pepperoni and Steve/OC? I do not own Harry Potter or the Avengers...or maybe I so...*shady eyes*

Sorry it is short but I wrote this at 10 pm


	2. Hello My Twin

Chapter 2

Thanks to all my reviewers! I have never gotten that many reviews before! Cookie for you! Special thanks to Iluvaikka without your review I would have never noticed the glitch! Dessert Buffet for you! It will not be Harry/Ginny. It was never going to be unless you wanted it to be. Sorry for the glitches on every chapter, I don't know why that happens. Now onto the story...

### ####

Harry had made it to New York by September, just in time for the new muggle and magical school. It hadn't taken long to pack for the five of them. After a wizard flu epidemic swept through Britain 2 years ago, he had been a single father to four, Andromeda, Flitwick, Zacharias Smith, Lavender, Blaise Zabini, the Patil twins, Cho Chang, Ginny and Jolene had all died from the flu. Teddy was now 13, James was 6, Arthur was 5 and Lily was 3. Lily was a little Jolene but with his mother's intelligence, Lily had lost her mother when she was a year old- the same age he was when his parents died.

When Arthur and Molly found out they were leaving, they got all the Weasleys together for a going away dinner including treacle tart and Quidditch. Teddy didn't want to leave his girlfriend, Victoire behind but Harry promised that every holiday they had they would try and visit. Ranæ Flori, Harry's colleague at the wizarding college Hermione introduced and his late wife's sister, gave them each 8 books that were connected to a main one they each had that would be quicker than owling someone. Kingsley gave Harry a Port key that would bring them to the Burrow when they said 'Moldyshorts is Going Down' Molly was horrified but agreed it was a good idea. Hailey Weasley, Charlie's wife, made sure that he wouldn't leave the wizarding world behind and that he would become their child's godfather when they were born. Dean Thomas, Ginny's husband, gave them a lifetime supply of butter beer from his and Seamus' restaurant on Vertical Alley. After saying goodbye to everyone, the Potter/Lupin family left for the small house Harry purchased in New York two weeks ago.

### ####

Natasha had finally found her twin. He was living in a small house with 4 kids. One looked 13 and the neighbors around where he lived in said he was 13 but that means Harry would have been 17. After spying some more she found that the 13 year old varied from Dad and Uncle Harry so he probably wasn't his real son and that every day they wrote in journals. Natasha watched him for weeks. On May 1, she decided to approach him while the kids were at school.

### ####

She walked up to the door and knocked three times. He opened the door after a moment with an apron on and a bowl in his hands while stirring.

"Yes, Miss...?"

"Natalia Romanova but I go by Natasha Romanoff."

"Please, come in."

He gestured behind him as if to invite her in and walked to the kitchen as she sat down in the living room. When he came back he was not wearing an apron anymore and was cleaned up a little better.

"Is there something you needed?"

"Yes, well I received a letter...a letter on Halloween. The content was... odd to say the least."

"I presume that you are talking about the fact that we are siblings- twins to be exact?"

"Yes, um...how did you know?"

"I received a letter on last Halloween and considering you are one of the last connections to our parents, I moved here as soon as I could. I was going to move anyway, my wife died two years ago and Britain was too full of memories to stay."

"I'm sorry."

Natasha and Harry spent the rest of the time talking and catching up. Harry learned about Clint but Natasha did not learn about magic. Harry had decided that it was better to tell everyone at the same time, anyways he would not have to deal with disbelief more than once.

"Would you like to meet my kids? They will be home soon from school and preschool, I'm sure that they would love to meet their Aunt Tasha."

"Why not? Although I have to be at work by 6."

A clang of doors came from the front and you could here voices of 4 different people. When Teddy came into the living room, he was shocked that his Dad/Uncle/Godfather was talking to someone. Usually, Dad would be standing up and wary but with this woman he was sitting down and laughing. Had his Dad found a girlfriend? "Teddy! How was school? I hope Mr. Gaziola wasn't giving you any trouble?"

"It was good and he didn't bug me today."

"Do you mind getting Lily, Arthur and James?"

"Sure."

Natasha had been watching the interaction between the two and felt that Teddy was worried that she would take his Dad/Uncle away from him. A few minutes later, Teddy came back with a blonde haired, green eyed 3 year old, a black haired, green eyed 5 year old and a black haired, blue eyed 6 year old.

"Tasha, this is Lily Luna Jolene Potter," he said gesturing to the little girl,

"Arthur Severus Potter," he gestured to the mini-Harry,

"James Sirius Harold Potter," he gestured to the 6 year old.

"And Teddy Remus Lupin, my godson/son," Harry gestured to the turquoise haired boy.

"Hello."

"Guys, this is my twin sister Natasha, your Aunt Tasha."

"I didn't know you had a sister. I thought you were an only child?" Teddy said quietly.

"One of the reasons we moved to New York is because all my siblings live here. I also didn't find out I had any sisters or brothers until last Halloween when I got a letter from my parents."

"You said brothers and sisters does that mean that we have uncles and another aunt?"

"Yes. Now homework?"

Teddy and James grudged off to do their homework assignment for class.

"Lils, Art, why don't you go play downstairs? Aunt Tasha and I are going to talk for a bit."

### ####

By the time Natasha got to work it was 5:49.

"Director. You wanted to see me?" Natasha said as politely as she could.

"I'm sending you to Russia. I want you to gain Intel on all the underground sales. Get close to the boss. Interrogate them subtlety."

"Yes, sir."

"Dismissed."


	3. Battle of New York

Chapter 3

All your reviews are fantastic! Thanks to StoryCritic for pointing out I forgot a disclaimer on Hello My Twin. I do not own Harry Potter, if I did I would be in my mansion! I don't own Avengers, if I did Coulson would be alive! This is movie-verse and as far back as my knowledge goes. Most of my info will come from websites, so please tell me if I need to correct something! 36 follows as of now! I am a student and have little time during the weekdays and I volunteer 6 hr a week. But you don't want me to bore you with my life. Onto the story...

#######

It was the beginning of May when Harry got a call from Natasha saying that she was working with Tony, Steve and some others in a group called the 'Avengers'. She wants the kids and I to get out of New York because Loki is a god and will most likely attack. Jane was sent to Norway to be safe because of Thor but no one at S.H.I.E.L.D. knows I am Tasha's twin, yet alone family. Harry refused to move saying, he could protect his family.

#######

Later that week Harry was watching the news when he saw Loki use magic. When Steve and Tony came, Harry knew he would have to help if Loki attacked closer to home, he just couldn't ignore it. It was part of his 'hero complex', he just could not allow people to get hurt when he could help.

#######

Loki was attacking New York.

It was a live feed on the news. Every channel showed the Avengers fighting together. Harry had to do something.

"Teddy! I'm going to help Tasha, I need you to take Lils, Artie and Jamie to the Burrow. Don't come back until the end of the attack."

"Dad! I want to help!"

"Theodore Remus Lupin, I know you want to help but Loki is a god! I am not letting you risk your life like that. I need someone to look after the kid while I am not there. Go tell Molly what happened. Hermione might have a TV that you can watch on."

#######

*Clint*

The Avengers were losing. They needed a secret weapon, like in all the old movies. They thought they were finished when a cl8aked figure riding a...flying broom...came in. He rode right by Nat and I. Once she saw his face, she immediately made sure that none of us were going to attack him. I had never seen her act like this before. She usually never trusted anyone except me and Coulson. He took out a stick said something and 50 of the chitauri were destroyed. Remind me never to mess with him. Most of the army was destroyed in minutes. Fury was going to need to talk with him.

Then, the craziest thing happened. The man took one look at Loki and said, "No one touch him! He is under a curse that he cannot break. It is almost impossible for you to break it. Only the being who did this can take it off and I," the man sent a blast of light that looked like a rainbow at Loki. Loki was immediately knocked out. Nat grabbed his sceptre and was about to shove it in Selvig's machine when Stark came in with a freaking missile! Stark piggybacked the missile into the portal and...Everything happened at once the Chitauri all stopped, Natasha pushed the sceptre into the machine, Stark fell and the Hulk grabbed him. Stark thought to be dead and the Hulk roaring and waking him up.

Wow!

#######

R & R

My normal update times will be on weekends! I may do a chapter during the week if I can. More during March Break.

BTW. If you tell me what happened in Budapest, you will get 5 points for the house of your choice.


	4. We're Living Where?

Chapter 4

Sorry, it was a short chapter. I published it quickly because I was losing my Wi-Fi for a few hours. The reason was rushed is because I am really bad at writing battles. Sorry! I also chopped part of my finger, not badly but still.

And OMG! 1,595 visitors. From over 10 countries! I loved that some of you are from the Nederlands. My dad grew up there and it meant a lot to me. 3,204 views. I am speechless thank you so much. When I found out my mom came into my room because I screamed so loud.

Check out my bio page for the pictures of the house.

Here's the chapter...

#######

*Tony*

Everyone in our little group, had gathered on the helicarrier, including the mystery man. The mystery man was not so mysterious anymore, but more than a little confusing. He had black hair and these startling green eyes that are like the ones I have when I don't have contacts on. Apparently, his name was Harry and he called Nicky-boy 'Uncle Nick'. Yeah that's how the conversation started.

_They had just come onto the carrier when the mystery man spotted Furious Fury._

_"Uncle Nick?"_

_"Harry! What are you doing here? I thought you were in England. How are the kids?"_

_This dude had KIDS?!_

_"Good. I learned some interesting things. Did you know that Mum and Dad were 67 when they died?_

_That marked the first time I had seen Fury shocked._

_"Yeah. They both had a weird gene altering thing. As for why I'm here is because I found out 4 out of 5 of my siblings live here."_

#######

Harry was glad Uncle Nick was here. It would make explaining everything a lot easier. Natasha seems like the only one who knew exactly what was going on. She had no idea what Harry had done to the Chitauri and Loki but she would get answers later, now she was pissed. Again.

"Harry James Potter! What the hell were you thinking? Where are the kids! I swear to god if they are at your house, I will be pissed."

"Tasha, calm down. Teddy, Lily, Arthur and James are at the Burrow in England. I sent them before I came."

"What do you mean, "you sent them before you came" the airports weren't working?"

"Um...later? I will tell you and everyone else in a few days."

Natasha wasn't satisfied but agreed it would be easier for him. Meanwhile, Harry had turned to Fury and started speaking to him.

"Avengers, you are going to live with Harry for the time being. Just until we can find an appropriate Headquarters of the Avengers."

Everyone looked at Fury in shock. Why would we be staying with someone who probably has no room to house us? It was Tony that voiced it.

"What? I'm sure that I just heard you say that you are putting us in the hands of a person who looks like he only has one house, has 4 kids and just showed up out of the blue on a flying broom!"

"Trust me. Harry has multiple houses around the world and is a good family friend. My half brother, Kingsley would gladly give up his job if Harry wanted it."

"And..."

"Kingsley meets with the Prime Minister of the U.K. And the Queen monthly."

Everyone was shocked at this. Wow, this is a lot of shocks, I wonder what will happen when they find out about magic and relations?

"Harry...Please tell me they are not family houses."

"Um...They're not family houses?"

"Fuck."

"Yeah...So, anyone feel like going to check out the house? I will call Teddy and he will come back, he might even be at my main house already."

"Sure."

"Fine."

"Okay."

#######

The house was amazing. It had 15 bedrooms and each room had it's own bathroom. The kitchen was beautiful.

"Take whatever room you want that doesn't look like someone's."

"We can't possibly accept this."

"Yes, you can. I need everyone to meet me in the kitchen at 6. Thor, bring Jane, please," Harry said.

"Alright. Where are your children, though?" Thor boomed, "I wish to meet them."

"They will be coming back tomorrow. They are staying with their Grandmother Minerva. Minerva is actually just a good friend of mine who was like my mum's mother when her parents died."

"I'm sorry."

"No need. I never knew them."

#######

It was 6 o'clock and everyone was in the kitchen. Tony was on time formonce, because his mind was too damn curious about Harry. Thor had brought his "Lady Jane" and the two of them were talking together.

"Well,"Harry started, "I'm going to be blunt and say that Steve and Tony are my older brothers. Natasha is my first twin sister. Jane, you are our younger sister. We also have a youngest sister named Marie Kathleen van Dermotte."

"What!?"

"I received a letter two Halloweens ago. Apparently Dumbledore, the bastard, made my parents give up you guys because they did not look the proper age. He also memory wiped them repeatedly until they were 20. They didn't even know you existed until they were 17, when they came across our dad's family tree, that was self updating. The thing is they had absolutely hated each other before. It was a big change," Harry explained, "Mum and Dad couldn't track you done because of the Dark Lord Voldemort. Voldemort was hunting me down when I was a year old and they did not want to put you in danger."

"Okaaay. Well, anything else you want to tell us because I am a little confused as to how you knocked out over halfmof the Chitauri army in less than 10 minutes."

"Magic is real. There are thousands of us throughout the world. We are called witches and wizards. Tony, Steve, Natasha, Jane? Do you want me to unblock your magic or not?"

"No, but really magic? I find it hard to believe that magic is real. Prove it," Tony said, doubtfully.

"Expecto Patronum!"

Prongs came out of Harry's wand. The Avengers plus Jane were shocked. This shouldn't be possible.

"We need to track down Marie," Bruce stated, "Tony, anything you could do?"

"Already on it."

#######

Next chapter.

Marie Kathleen van Dermotte gets the shock of her life.

I figured that because New York was just attacked by aliens, nothing will shock them for a few days. Constructive criticism welcome.

R & R please.


End file.
